Travesuras en San Valentín
by Sora-Rin111
Summary: ¿Es San Valentín la oportunidad perfecta para entregar de una forma intima tu amor? Pasen y disfruten de mi primer lemon Sorato!


Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, sino que a Akiyoshi Hongo.

Sólo son secuestrados (usados) por mí para ser partícipes en esta historia de amor sin fines de lucros.

**Advertencia: contiene LEMON.**

.

.

.

**_FIC PARA EL CONCURSO DEL FORO SORATO_**

…..

**Travesuras en San Valentín**

**Sora-Rin111**

(06/02/13)

Desde que dio inicio el mes de febrero, todos parecían estar animados, esperaban ese día especial con ansias, el catorce, mejor conocido como el día del Amor y la Amistad o San Valentín; en fin de tantas maneras.

Y Cupido parecía estar muy ocupado este mes, nadie quería pasar sólo y era común ver parejas en las parques, en las calles donde quiera que se dirigiera la vista, aunque había algunos que al verlos se sentían tristes; no para todos es un día especial, para algunos un día más dedicado al consumismo y para otros un día común y corriente.

Y no sólo el angelito flechador parecía estar ocupado, al parecer en estos días las hormonas de los chicos están muy ocupadas, ya que es el día del amor, algunos prefirieren demostrárselo ese día, de una manera más intima.

Cierta pareja adolescente iba a celebrar su segundo San Valentín juntos, Sora Takenouchi de quince años y Yamato Ishida de la misma edad.

Ellos por primera vez iban a pasar éste día con sus amigos, entre ellos Taichi Yagami su mejor amigo y compañero de clases. Ese sábado habían quedado en ir a Tokio a disfrutar de un día completo.

Por fin, luego de la larga tortura de las clases que recibieron el viernes, había llegado el sábado, el día que tanto esperaban, iban a ir sin adultos por primera vez.

Aunque a veces las cosas nunca salen como las planeamos, suceden cosas sin previo aviso, arruinando los planes.

-¿Qué tiene Sora?-Le preguntó al rubio, viendo como ella estaba sentada en la banqueta de la estación, completamente pálida.

-Tiene un fuerte dolor de estómago-Le respondió Yamato muy preocupado.

-¿Cómo se le ocurre enfermarse?-Dijo agarrándose la cabeza, sentía que iba a perder la cordura.

-¡Tú tienes la culpa idiota!-Le gritó enfadado Ishida-Como se te ocurrió cocinarle ayer.

Taichi empezó a reírse al recordar que había insistido en hacerle una cena a Sora y luego empezó a reír nerviosamente.

-Pero si yo estoy bien campante-Dijo triste.

-Ella es más sensible del estómago que tú, estas acostumbrado a comer porquerías-Estaba muy enojado.

-Tendremos que llevarla al hospital- Dijo con preocupación Jou.

-Perderemos el directo-Dijo Mimi refiriéndose a tren que estaba por partir, el de las siete de la mañana.

-Tendremos que tomar otro-Añadió la menor de los Yagami.

-No se preocupen, me quedaré con ella, no sabemos cuanto tiempo nos tardaremos o si la dejarán en reposo, así que vayan y diviértanse mucho- Si bien Yamato estaba triste, le importaba más la salud de su novia.

Todos parecieron pensarlo.

-Manténganos informados-Dijo Taichi, quien seguía siendo el lider de aquel grupo de ocho.

Todos subieron al tren y aunque iban preocupados sabían que Yamato la cuidaría bien.

Salieron de allí y tomaron un taxi al hospital, luego de revisarla y darle medicina la mandaron a casa a descansar.

Como los padres de Sora estaban en un crucero de amor, la llevó a su casa.

Luego de unas horas ya se sentía mejor. Pero no tenían la mínima intención de alcanzar a sus amigos, habían aprovechado esta oportunidad para pasarla solos… aunque la intensión del rubio al principio era inocente, al tenerla cerca de él hacía que sus hormonas se enloquecieran.

Pasó acostada hasta que llegó el mediodía, se levantó y vio a su novio viendo televisión, al verla se sentía aliviado que ya se sintiera mejor. Se sentó a su lado y así estuvieron hasta que ella habló.

-Ya es tarde para alcanzarlos-Dijo entristecida.

-Entonces…- Miró curioso el regalo que salía del bolso de Sora.

-Ah… adelante-Dijo mientras lo sacaba y se lo entregaba.

Cuidadosamente abría la envoltura de aquella caja, que olía estupendo.

-Chocolate casero, que rico.

-¿Cuántos recibiste esta vez?-Ahora ella estaba curiosa.

-No se…-dirigió su vista a la mesa del comedor, donde había un par de bolsas llenas de chocolates que le habían entregado sus fans. No le contó que esta vez Taichi le robó otra bolsa.

-Tendrás mucho trabajo-rió.

-Tendrás que ayudarme otra vez.-Dijo más divertido, recordando el año pasado cuando pasaron semanas comiéndolo-¿En serio no necesitas descansar?

-Ya me siento mejor-Le ofreció una gran sonrisa.

Se arrimó más a ella para poderla besar, eran besos tiernos y cortos como siempre, pero esta vez quería más, no se saciaría con unos simples besos…

La tomó por la cintura y se subió al sillón quería posicionarse sobre ella.

….

Los chicos se encontraban almorzando, sentían la ausencia de sus otros amigos, pero el último mensaje los dejó un poco más tranquilos.

_Esta durmiendo, le dieron unas pastillas y sigo pendiente de ella._

_Recuerda traernos un souvenir Yagami._

-Debimos invitar a Daisuke y los demás-Takeru extrañaba a su amigo.

-Recuerda que él tenía otros planes con Ken y los otros-Le recordó su novia Hikari.

-Ya, apresúrense a comer, ¡tenemos que ir de compras!-Gritó Tachikawa.

-Pero no nos tardaremos mucho, recuerden que tenemos que recorrer la ciudad.

-Que aguafiestas eres Jou-A Mimi le molestaba lo aburrido que era a veces su amigo.

-No pongas esa cara, recuerda que al final siempre terminamos peleando cuando te tardas demasiado-Koushiro siempre era muy serio, pero le gustaba pasar con su amiga.

-Bueno esta bien vamos de compras, tengo que llevarles un souvenir a los _Ishida_-Dijo en un tono muy conocido por todos, sabían que su amigo se sentía un poco celoso de que aquel inseparable trío terminara siendo una pareja y él quedara abandonado, ya que su novia generalmente pasa en América.

-¡Yo elijo el lugar!-Gritó Mimi, todos suspiraron sabían que esos lugares que su amiga elegía no se caracterizaban por ser baratos.

Terminando de comer todos la siguieron, ya habían pasado varias horas sin inconvenientes ni peleas y ninguno se había perdido, por lo cual debían estar contentos.

-Debemos pasar aquí primero-Dijo al ver una tienda de ropa, enamorada por cada una de las prendas que veía, ella definitivamente nunca se cansaba de comprar.

-¡¿Qué rayos vas a comprar?!-Preguntó Yagami, quien a veces no la entendía, muy su novia podía ser pero odiaba que ella se comportara como una adicta a las compras-¿Acaso no dices que compras tu ropa en New York?

-¿Y qué?

Todos empezaron a reír sabían que nadie haría cambiar de opinión a Mimi.

-¡Ach!-Volvió a gritar Yagami, pero cediendo a lo que pedía su noviecita.

…

Miró fijamente a esa chica que conocía muy bien, esa mirada rubí se fijó en la mirada de zafiro, los cuales desbordaban lujuria, ella no se imaginaba lo deseoso que estaba el rubio.

Volvió a juntar sus labios con su novia, en un beso más demandante le quería demostrar que no se detendría hasta calmar esas ansias locas que ya no lo dejaban en paz.

Se separó de ella solo para conducirla a su cuarto, en ese momento sintió eterno el transcurso hacia él, pero cuando por fin la tenía allí recostada en su cama, sintió la gloria venir, solo a unos pasos de poseer ese cielo que tanto deseaba.

En ningún momento ella se resistió, pero se sentía nerviosa e incomoda.

-¿Qué pasa, amor?

_Amor_, él jamás se había dirigido así a ella, aunque si dirigía a ella con otras palabras tiernas; no sabía si era el deseo de hacerla suya o en realidad él la amaba.

-Es que…-Se perdió en esos ojos azules, que la miraban preocupados y llenos de amor, dando fin a su batalla interna.

-Shhh, no digas nada, deja yo me encargue de todo.

Continuaron donde se quedaron, con besos cada vez más demandantes y húmedos, con caricias por todo el cuerpo, empezó a despojarla de su ropa, poco a poco, despacio, tomándose su tiempo. Al intentar despojarla de su sostén fue la parte más difícil, pero luego de recordarle lo hermosa que era para él cedió y estando los dos desnudos prosiguió a lo más importante…

La penetró despacio, pero aquello no le fue fácil, debido a los nervios y la inexperiencia se tornó una tarea un tanto complicada y dolorosa, pero ella como siempre no iba a llorar por eso, aunque los ojos de la chica estaban humedecidos, no lograron salir las lágrimas.

Aquello se sentía muy bien para Ishida, aunque la joven tal vez no contaría la misma historia, aunque había disfrutado un poco, el miedo era más grande.

Luego de unas cuantas embestidas, aquel inexperto joven no pudo resistir más y se derramó dentro de ella.

…

Ya habían pasado siete días de aquel encuentro y Yamato estaba preocupado quería saber porque su novia lo ignoraba, tenía que hablar con alguien, pero sabía que si su amigo Taichi se enteraba le partiría la cara. Pero de alguna manera le pediría consejo sin que se enterara de quien hablaba.

-¿Te puedo contar algo sin que después me partas la cara?

-¿De que se trata?-Preguntó tratando de analizar su expresión-¿Le hiciste algo a Sora?-Le preguntó mientras abría los ojos como esperando una explicación-¿Fue a Mimi verdad?-Sin esperar que su rubio amigo contestara él armaba su teatro como siempre-¡Lo sabía, no te podrías resistir a Mimi!

-Ya párale, si.-Dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza-No digamos nombres.

Eso le sonaba sospechoso conociendo a Yamato, él nunca le ocultaba nada, menos cuando se trataba de chicas.

-Estuve con una chica…

-Estar… ¿Cómo?-Ishida parecía contar las cosas a cucharadas, pero eso le gustaba a Taichi, indagar más a fondo.

-Lo hice con ella-Murmuró.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te acostaste con alguien?!-Gritó efusivamente.

-¿Por qué no vas y se lo cuentas a la prensa, idiota?-Dijo furioso porque su amigo levantó la voz.

-¿Y de que te preocupas?-Dijo más bajo, no quería que lo regañara otra vez y se fuera, la historia parecía interesante.

-Creo que la decepcione.

El silencio invadió momentáneamente, Yagami estaba muy serio. Pero esa expresión duró muy poco.

-Eras virgen todavía,-Empezó a reír a carcajadas- el gran Yamato Ishida perdió su virginidad,-Rió más fuerte, dejando a Ishida más enfadado. Recobrando la compostura le dijo serio-¿Por qué crees que la decepcionaste?

-¿Cuándo tardas con una chica?- Preguntó sin contestar la de él, Yagami ya sabía por donde iba el trauma de su precoz amigo.

-¡Duro dos horas!-Levantó una ceja.

-No fanfarronees conmigo, dime la verdad, necesito saber.

-A ver güero, déjame explicarte una cosa, es normal perder el control las primeras veces y creer que el encuentro idílico que querías no salió bien, te tardarás un poco, luego serás tan experto como yo, la practica hacer a al monje, espera… ¿Cómo era?

-No se si creer eso que eres experto-Dijo ignorando su erróneo dicho.

-Es pura envidia-Eso hirió su ego-Mimi y yo lo hemos hecho cientos de veces.

-Ya, si…-No quería saber con quien se acostaba su amigo, menos si se trata de su no tan querida "amiga" que no le caía bien.

-Espera…-Dijo como recordando-¿Ella se burló de ti o que?

-No ¡Me esta ignorando!-Olvidando de que era con su entrometido amigo con el que hablaba y no con él mismo.

-Yamato…-Dijo suspicaz- Sora es la única que te ignora,-Fue descubierto- por eso era que no querías que te partiera la cara-Yamato agachó la cabeza-¡¿Quieres morir?!

-Ya… no me armes un escándalo, que me tienen corto los de la prensa, no quiero meterme en problemas con la disquera.

-¿Por qué tenía que ser ella?-Sora era como su hermana, pero también lo era Yamato, no sabía si matarlo o dejarlo pasar- ¿Acaso no tienes un montón de locas tras de ti? ¿Si estabas tan urgido de dejar de ser virgen por qué no se lo pediste a una de ellas?

-No es lo mismo Tai…

Yagami guardó silencio, su amigo era todo un lío, pero eso de perder la virginidad con alguien que le gustaba era algo que él no le apetecía, él mejor prefería estar con alguien antes para luego llegar donde la chica especial y saber que hacer, pero Ishida, simplemente era un caso perdido, según su amigo.

-Espérame aquí olvidé algo-Salió corriendo.

Taichi se desapareció de su vista, le pareció raro no estar tirado en el suelo sangrando, se perdió en ese pensamiento y al poco rato apareció ante él, con esa chica que lo estaba ignorando.

-Siéntate, sino hablas con él voy a terminar en una clínica para locos por estar escuchando a Ishida sollozando como una Magdalena porque tu no le hablas.-El rubio sintió unas ganas inmensas de degollarlo.

Luego de haberla sentado allí frente a su amigo se fue, no quería escuchar lo que dirían sus tan queridos amigos.

-Sora…-La chica estaba cabizbaja, no quería hablar con él-¿Qué pasa?-Sora parecía que no diría nada, el joven perdería la razón y en vez del moreno él estaría encerrado en la clínica mental-Perdóname, yo…

-Tú no tienes la culpa…

-¿Entonces amor?-Volvió a dirigirse hacía ella como esa vez.

-Yamato, dime sinceramente que piensas de mí…

-¿A que te refieres?

-Es que… quiero saber que piensas de mi… cuerpo,-Dijo casi en un hilo de su voz, normalmente ella no se preocupa por eso, es más para el rubio ella era una chica con autoestima alta -salió en una revista que te gustaban… ya sabes mejores que yo…

-¿Ahora crees en las revistas? –Preguntó irónico-Amor tienes información de primera mano, no andes por allí leyendo esas revistas que no dicen nada verdadero sobre mí, lo vez allí es un personaje creado por la disquera para atraer más fans-Dijo con el tono más dulce que pudiera salir de él.

-Entonces dime… lo de esa vez fue…

-Una travesura de San Valentín,-Dijo guiñándole un ojo-Tu cuerpo es hermoso,-Añadió-que sea diferente a los estándares de los medios, es otra cosa, pero a mi me gustas tú, tal cual eres…

-Amor…-Dijo sonrojándose.

-Y yo que estaba preocupado por no haber dado el ancho-La chica empezó a reír, jamás imagino a su novio decir tal cosa.

-De eso no deberías preocuparte conmigo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque yo no tengo idea de todas esas cosas de los hombres y sus egos, solo sé lo que Taichi dice, que es todo un macho en la cama-Dijo divertida.

-No se como él te cuenta esas cosas.

Su querido amigo Taichi, siempre decía cosas como esas delante de Sora, tenía plena confianza en ella, al terminar las clases fueron a la casa de Yamato para estudiar para el examen de matemáticas que tendrían en unos días y estando en la mesa explicándole a Sora, le entraron ganas de dormirse, pero sabía como se le iría ese sueño.

-Sabes cariño, acabo de darme cuenta que no recuerdo que paso el catorce,-Sora lo miró extrañada-¿Por qué no me muestras con hechos lo que hicimos?

-Pero ya no es San Valentín…

Sora… todos los días serán San Valentín si estás conmigo-Le dijo mientras la besaba, pero ella lo separó de ella.

-Ya no deberíamos hacer esas cosas… ¿No estamos muy chicos?

-No digas eso, ven vamos a mi cama-Dijo mientras la intentaba convencer-Nos vamos a proteger-le susurró al oído.

Sora nunca le diría que no a su chico de cabellos dorados, bueno si tuviera una razón que lo impidiese claro que si, pero hoy no tenía ninguna.

Y quería disfrutar de la intimidad como él, como cualquier adolescente tenía la curiosidad de saber que se podía sentir y si era con su novio aquel acto sería seguro.

-¿Entonces es San Valentín otra vez?-Dijo siguiéndole el juego.

-Así es y otra vez haremos travesuras.

La besó desesperadamente, pero no quería que su querida novia pensara que aquello era simple deseo carnal, así al oído le decía cuanto la amaba, mientras se despojaban de su uniforme escolar. Besos y caricias fueron el preámbulo para llegar a lo que tanto anhelaba, introducirse nuevamente en los pliegues húmedos de la intimidad de Sora, no sin antes tomar las precauciones del caso.

Esta vez si cumplió con su objetivo, ambos disfrutaron mejor que la primera vez, aunque aún le faltaba mucho por descubrir y aprender, estaba satisfecho de lo que había logrado el día de hoy.

Aquel elixir prohibido del cielo se estaba volviendo una adicción para Yamato, pero quizás solo era cuestión de ego, para demostrarle a su pelirroja que era mejor en la cama que cualquiera.

Las hormonas de los adolescentes siempre están revueltas, travesuras o muestras de cariño aquellos jóvenes habían empezado a temprana edad a conocer las aventuras de aquel elixir prohibido, llevados por curiosidad, el deseo y el amor.

Pero todo se paga en esta vida, al día siguiente Taichi golpeó al músico y éste lo dejo, se lo merecía, además lo condicionó, sus palabras se quedaron grabadas…

_Sino te casas con Sora a los dieciocho, ¡te mato!_

Claro que lo haría, no tenía que amenazarlo, ya era un adicto a ese cuerpo y no lo dejaría por nada…

**FIN**

**Sora-Rin111**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un fic sencillo, pero no quería dejar pasar esta fecha, el día del décimo aniversario estuve muy ocupada trabajando por lo cual no tuve tiempo de unirme a la celebración, pero ya estando libre no abandonaré los fics sorato.

Espero todos tengan un feliz día del Amor y la Amistad que también es el día de las y los soratistas, un abrazo y un beso. Sino es mucho pedir, **dejen reviews por favor.**


End file.
